


Sundae

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Neville, Harry, Ron enjoy a sundae





	Sundae

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Foodsmut  


* * *

Pineapples, maraschino cherries, grapes, and slices of banana adorned his body, anchored by dabs of whipped cream. Neville couldn't stop moaning, Ron's hands warm against his shoulders, pinning him to the table while Harry delicately took a bit of pineapple between his teeth. Neville caught a flash of pink tongue as Harry licked at one nipple before swallowing the pineapple and moving to the next morsel.  
  
Ron leaned over, kissing cherry juice from Neville's lips, swallowing his cry when Harry touched his straining cock.  
  
"He's delicious, isn't he, Harry?"  
  
Harry grinned, drizzling strawberry sauce over Neville's cock. "Best sundae ever."


End file.
